Jishin Omotterida
Jishin Omotterida *Jee-sheen O-mow-teh-ree-duh* is a student at Akademi high and is the leader of the Anime Club. Appearance Jishin has black short hair with long strands and a navy blue shine, rosy eyes, and an armband with the school’s logo on it. Her bust size is 2, she has rosy panties and matching stockings and nails. Persona She has the social butterfly persona, but has a strength of weak, meaning she is easy to defeat. If she sees you murder a club member, she will use peak physical strength to apprehend you, but can be killed if you win the game. If she sees you kill a random student, she will also attempt to pin you down, but with her weak strength stat. She is childish but confident, and isn’t good at some things. Routine At 7:02 she arrives at school to change her shoes and hang out with her club members in the club room. At 8:28 she goes to class 3-2 to learn. At 12:02 she’ll go to the rooftop to eat with her members. At 12:28 she goes back to class. At 3:02 she’ll once again chat with her members. At 4:58 the club does their activity. At 5:58 she changes shoes and leaves to home. Quotes *Club* ”Hi there!” - When talking to her in her club. ”Bye bye!” - When leaving the conversation. ”Wait, you really wanna join us!?” - When asking to join. ”Aw man! Don’t play me.” - When saying no after asking to join. ”Cool, it’s nice to have new people. Make yourself at home!” - When saying yes after asking to join. ”At our club, we’re all anime. We read manga, watch anime, make fan fiction, and draw waifu girls! If you join, you can scream unlimited anime! Also, you can wear one of our anime girl costumes.” - Asking about the club. ”After all we give you, you wanna leave!?” - Asking to leave. ”Well, it was nice to see you. I hope to see you soon!” - Saying yes. ”I didn’t like that, it was scary!” - Saying no. ”Sorry, you’re already in a club! Leave it and join us.” - Asking to join if you in a club. ”Why...? Why is you like this? You’re a monster, go to jail! I don’t like murder.” - After witnessing murder. ”Why did you have to target one of us...? It’s not fair. We have dreams and you make them die, get out now!” - If you kill a club member. Quotes *Normal* ”Hi there, need something?” - Talking to her. ”Bye bye, see you!” - Ending conversation. “Really!? So I am waifu material!?” - Complimenting her. ”Gossip is scary, you may like it, but I don’t. Plus, it’s not true!” - Gossiping with her. ”Ok, I think they lonely. I’m gonna talk to them!” - Telling her to distract anyone. ”Private means private, do what you need! I’ll see you soon.” - Asking her to leave. ”Yum yum for my tummy!” - Offering her food. ”No, me stuff!” - When she already has eaten. Trivia * Her club has six members, just in case anyone leaves. But if you join the club has seven members. * She is LCH’s first club leader to be made. * Her name means leader of confidence. * She is vegan. Category:LCHoynoski’s OCs Category:Females Category:Class 3-2 Category:Pansexual Category:Social Butterfly Category:Weak Category:Anime Club Category:OCs